


Show them how it's done

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [55]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Will has Roderick demonstrate what the Warblers aren't used to in their coreography... lifts
Series: Glee Drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Show them how it's done

** Roderick and the Warblers **

“Alright Warblers, you guys are good with choreography,” Blaine admitted. “But we need to add a new skill to your repertoire.”

“Lifts!” Will said cheerily.

“Roderick, would you come up and demonstrate the three lifts we will be teaching these gentlemen?” Kurt asked.

“Sure,” Roderick said. He got up in front of the group and awaited further instruction.

“Madison, the lift and spin please,” Will said. “If you please?” She got up and grabbed Roderick’s hand. He pulled her into a spin and she jumped. He caught her under her legs and around her back and spun her around once before helping her to gracefully dismount.

“Jane, the jump and straight lift?” Will asked. Jane got up and backed up a few paces from Roderick, who in turn situated his stance to he could execute this lift. She did a little run up and jumped straight at him. Roderick caught her easily and lifted her straight up, hands wrapped securely around her hips. With a few steps forward, he carefully lowered her down.

“And Kitty, our most difficult lift if you please,” Will said. She got up and stretched for a moment or two. Roderick gave her a bit of a smirk – challenging her to a good show. Kitty took a running start and jumped. She wrapped her legs around his hips, they clasped hands crossways and he leaned her back in a sweeping dip so her head practically grazed the floor. When he pulled her up, they were nose to nose.

“How the hell can we compete with that?” the head Warbler groaned.

“This is what happens when your whole team is friends,” Mason explained. Then he looked at Roderick and Kitty, who were still wrapped around each other. “Just kiss her Rod, you two are making us nauseous.” And boy did he – everyone clapped.

“And the whole club had been fairly incestuous since it started five years ago,” Kurt said. “Hook ups and break ups happen but it’s the close relationships that helped us pull together as a team.”

“And you’ll do just about anything for each other,” Blaine said.

“You all need a weekend together,” Will said. The three former students looked stricken – as their weekends together eventually turned into a giant orgy. “Just go hang out, play videogames, kickball, or whatever it is that you kids do. But be respectful of each other.”

“And keep your hands to yourself,” Roderick warned as he and Kitty broke apart, setting her down again.


End file.
